callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
F-15 Eagle
The F-15 Eagle is an American, single seat, twin engine, all weather, air superiority fighter, designed to gain and maintain air superiority in aerial combat. The armament for the F-15 can include: one 20mm M61 Vulcan cannon, four AIM-7 Sparrow, and four AIM-9 Sidewinder AAMs plus up to 16,000 pounds of other weaponry on five hard points. Wheres the two-seater, F-15E "Strike Eagle" model designed for more ground attack missions can carry up to 24,500lb of external store, including free-fall, dumb, guided, or conventional bombs as well as missiles. The F-15 has a max speed of 1650mph, a max altitude of 63,000ft, and a climb rate of 50,000ft a minute. The empty weight of this aircraft is 32,000lbs while its max take-off weight is 81,000lbs. The F-15s massive engines are twin Pratt and Whitney F100-PW-229 turbofans capable of producing 29,100lbs of after burning thrust per engine. In Game In Modern Warfare 2, the F-15 Eagle appears in multiplayer as a killstreak reward. Three F-15 Eagles are a unlocked as a 6-kill killstreak, the Precision Airstrike. This airstrike is directional and calls in three F-15s to carpet bomb an area, similar to the Call of Duty 4 version. Unlike the Stealth bomber, the F-15s will show up (but will not be announced) since F-15's do not have stealth technology. The Eagle is commonly seen in Campaign, most notably providing Close-Air Support in Team Player and performing SEAD operations during the assault on the Gulag. Appearance in Campaign *S.S.D.D *Team Player *The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday *The Gulag *The Enemy Of My Enemy *Museum Known F-15s Formations *Jester One-One *Devil One-One *Phoenix One-One *Cujo Two-One Trivia *In the level, "The Gulag" two F-15s are seen launching AIM-120 AMRAAMS at missile emplacements. AMRAAMS are a medium range air-to-air missile, and are not designed to hit ground targets. (Note: this is only partially true; a radio operator on the missions clearly says "Four HARMs for the section". the AGM-88 HARM is an anti-SAM/radar missile designed to destroy missile emplacements. however, in game, the model of the missile is an AMRAAM, and the brevity code "Fox Three" used when they are launched in that level is used for missiles like the AMRAAM.) *Throughout that level Ghost refers to them as the navy which is incorrect as the Navy does not operate them. The current primary user of the F-15 is the U.S Air Force. The F-15s might be from Yokota Air Base in Japan. *By 2016 it is likely that the F-15 will have been retired and replaced by the F-22. However the production of the F-22 has been indefinitely halted in 2009, so the F-15 might be used in emergency. *All F-15s in the game bear the tail code "IW4" on their vertical stabilizers. The code usually identifies a plane's unit or base assignment, but since "IW4" is not in use by any of those entities, it clearly refers to the game's engine or because Modern Warfare 2 is the 4th title in the Call of Duty series made by Infinity Ward . No numbers are ever present on real USAF tail codes. *Callsign Jester One-One may be a reference to the Top Gun instructor Jester from the movie "Top Gun". *The F-15 jets will deploy bombs in a Precision Airstrike for Task Force 141, Rangers or SEALs. The Russian, Militia and OpFor counterpart is the MiG-29. *The position idicator lights (the red and green lights on the tail) are actually reversed. Red goes on the left and green goes on the right. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Aircraft